Pertenencia
by mat3rialgirl
Summary: La Ausencia de Bill lleva a Sookie a sentirse extremadamente sola. Sin embargo, Eric estará dispuesta a acompañarla. Finalmente ¿A quien pertenece Sookie?
1. Bill Regresa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y algunas de sus relaciones son de Charlaine Harris. La historia salió de mi mente siniestra**

**Dedicado a mi querida amiga Frikkii_K para que babosee conmigo por Eric. **

Había sido un turno de lo más normal, Jason acaba de llevarse a unas chicas que iban de paso, de fiesta a su casa.

- Solo ten cuidado – le advertí. "Tengo un millón de condones" pensó

- Por supuesto que me cuido hermanita – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se dio media vuelta. Inmediatamente comencé a cantar en mi mente el himno de Estados Unidos, no quería saber en que posición pondría a esas chicas – Adiós Sam, cuida a mi hermana – oí que gritó. Sam se acercó a mí

- ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar? – me preguntó Sam cerrando ya la caja

- Estoy bien, tengo que pasar primero a la casa de Bill, me pidió que le buscara unas cosas – le sonreí. Iba a ser una semana desde que mi novio Bill había viajado a Missisipi – luego se las debo llevar a Eric a Fangtasia

- ¿Estás segura que vas sola?

- No te preocupes Sam, en serio

- Sabes que ese jefe de Bill no me gusta

- ¿Eric? – dije mientras automáticamente se venía la imagen del rubio vikingo a mi mente – no es el jefe… es solo… el sheriff – Sam me miró levantando una ceja – ok, si, es su jefe – admití – no te preocupes Sam estaré bien

Salí de Merlotte's directo a la casa de Bill, ni siquiera quise pasa a la mía por miedo a que se me hiciera demasiado tarde. Estaba agotada y luego de ir a Fangtasia me iría a dormir plácidamente, para aprovechar el día siguiente: mi esperado día libre. Cuando llegué a Fangtasia, el bar ya estaba en su máximo funcionamiento. Pam me saludó al entrar como siempre, una mezcla de deseo e incomprensión, era una expresión que no se repetía con otros humanos.

Pasé hacia la oficina de Eric, iba aún con el uniforme de Merlotte's: una polera, short y zapatillas negras, además de llevar mi pelo recogido en una cola de caballo. Aún sin ir demasiado provocativa, según yo, me gané la mirada lasciva de algunos vampiros y pensamientos indecentes de alguno de los colmilleros que andaban por ahí "ese culo, esas piernas" "mmm esa debe ser la puta del dueño" "y a mi que me gustan tanto las rubias" ok, esa última era una mujer. Subí las barreras mentales. Ser telepata, solo me había traído problemas en mi vida, por eso no había podido tener un novio hasta la llegada de Bill, que de pasada, no era la relación más normal del mundo. Bueno, una relación diferente, totalmente asimétrica… De Vampiro a Humano.

- Sookie – me nombró Eric con la voz profunda y sensual que lo caracterizaba a penas levantando la vista del periódico – te estaba esperando – cuando me vio, apareció esa mirada. Una mirada de hambre, de lujuria que me daba miedo y a la vez me calentaba de sobremanera. – te ves… deliciosa – terminó la frase poniéndose en un segundo detrás de mí. Cerré los ojos para intentar concentrarme en mi respiración

- Aquí están los papeles – le pasé la carpeta mirándolo seria, él la recibió sin dejar de mirarme – ¿no los vas a revisar?

- Por favor – hizo hacia atrás una silla para que yo me sentara, así lo hice antes que mis piernas me traicionaran – ¿cómo has estado? ¿Cómo va tu trabajo de camarera?

- Perfecto – respondí rápido

- Sabes que acá podrías ganar mucho mejor, por menos trabajo

- Estoy bien en Merlotte's, gracias por el ofrecimiento Eric, pero creo que es suficiente con que tengas a mi novio de esclavo como para que quieras tenerme a mi también

- Bill no es mi esclavo, él solo trabaja para la Reina de Louisiana… tu… tu si quieres puedes ser mi esclava Sookie – me sonrió sacando los colmillos. No sabía lo condenadamente sexy que se veía así, o si… probablemente lo sabía, por eso mismo lo hacía, para provocarme. Estaba segura que incluso en la puerta del bar podían escuchar mi corazón latir

- Creo que mejor me voy – dije parándome, pero en una velocidad típica de ellos Eric me interrumpió el paso

- No te vas a ninguna parte a menos que yo diga que puedes irte

- Yo no soy tuya Eric

- Lo sé – respondió él con un poco de furia – eres de él – recordé como Bill lo había remarcado muchas veces "Sookie es mía". No era de Bill tampoco no era de nadie! Odiaba ser tratada como un simple objeto

- No soy de nadie, detesto que hagan eso

- Escúchame Sookie, tu eres de él… pero puedes dejar de serlo cuando quieras – sus colmillos volvieron a aparecer en una sonrisa totalmente lujuriosa, se me erizaron todos los pelos cuando sentí las yemas de sus dedos recorrer mis brazos, desde mi muñeca hasta mis hombros, para luego descansar ahí sus gigantescas manos. Lo miré a los ojos – cuando quieras – me repitió como si tratara de hipnotizarme – he bebido tu sangre, has bebido la mía… tenemos esa conexión especial Sookie- su boca se acercó a mi. Sentía como mi entrepierna comenzaba a quemar. El sentir su cercanía, me hacía desear esas manos tocando mi cuerpo, sus dedos dentro de mí – sé lo que te provoco… sé que me deseas tanto como yo a ti - su aliento, sus ojos que no salían de los míos y una de sus manos descendiendo por mi espalda hasta posarse en mi cintura. Mi respiración se estaba acelerando, mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho en cualquier momento. Tragué con dificultad – si tú me dices que sí, yo no debo responder ante nadie – cuando sus labios estuvieron a menos de un centímetro de la mía, me preguntó – vamos, ¿que dices? – lo que bastó para hacerme caer en cuenta

Me voy – dije tomando control de mi cuerpo – espero esos papeles sean suficientes – cerré la puerta tras de mi, preguntándome directamente hasta donde llegaría ese autocontrol. Vamos Bill, REGRESA!


	2. Capítulo 2: Vínculo de Sangre

**Capítulo 2: Vinculo de Sangre**

Tal como yo creía, Eric no lo dejaría así. Pasaron exactamente de dos días, cuando el mismo Bill me hizo una llamada.

- Sookie, ¿estás bien?

- Si, Bill, ¿tu? ¿Cuando vuelves? Te extraño! – las palabras se atropellaban.

- Yo también Sook, pero esta misión se alarga más y más. Ahora necesito de ti

- Otra vez, ¿Eric?

- ¿Como lo sabes?

- Lo sospeché – me resigné

- Sucedió algo? Sookie, ¿Eric te hizo algo?

- No Bill, no ha sucedido nada – "aunque a veces rogara porque ese maldito Vampiro me tocara" sacudí mi cabeza limpiando mis pensamientos – que debo llevar ahora?

- En realidad Eric te acompañará mañana, es para Sophie Anne – Sophie Anne, la Reina de Louisiana. Cada vez que me relacionaba con ella tenía algún tipo de problema. Rogaba que esta vez fuese la excepción. Entendía de alguna manera porque Eric debía resguardarme, si era para la Reina, era importante. Sin embargo, si Bill hubiese sabido la fuerte tensión sexual que existía entre Eric y yo, lo hubiese pensado dos veces. – te amo, tengo que irme

- Está bien, Yo también te amo – respondí demasiado tarde porque Bill ya había colgado el teléfono. No alcancé a bajar el brazo cuando nuevamente sonó, esta vez era él.

- Sookie, como sabes….

- Si lo sé – lo interrumpí

- Ok, te recojo en Merlotte's a las 7

- Necesito cambiarme ropa, voy donde la Reina

- Tienes razón, te recojo en Merlotte's a las 7 – y me cortó estipulando precisamente lo que yo quería evitar: Eric Northman aquí, en mi casa, aunque perfectamente podía ser una maleducada, consciente de mis debilidades y dejarlo esperando afuera mientras me arreglaba. Perfecto, ese era el plan.

Al otro día Jason llegó temprano, tomamos desayuno y luego me aventó al trabajo, ya que mi adorado cacharro estaba en reparación en la casa Fontberry. Hoyt, el mejor amigo de mi hermano, se había ofrecido para arreglarlo sin costo para mí. Fue un día de locos, Arlene faltó porque su hijo Cody estaba enfermo y no tenía quien lo cuidara. Así que Lafayette, Sam, mi mejor amiga Tara y yo, nos hicimos cargo del bar el resto del día. Eric llegó con 15 minutos de adelanto y se sentó en una de mis mesas.

-Faltan 15 minutos – aclaré a penas lo vi

- No te he dicho nada, solo quiero una True Blood

- Que tipo?

- O negativo – maldito arrogante. Si no fuera tan guapo, pensaría en molerle su jodida hermosa cara de un puñetazo. Sin embargo, la única razón por la cual no lo había hecho, era porque era un vampiro de unos mil años. Calenté la sangre, mientras sentía como Sam me observaba y luego a Eric, que no dejaba de mirarme. Me sentía como una chuleta frente al perro más hambriento, y me provocaba unos escalofríos, de pura lujuria. Al término de mi turno, me despedí de mis compañeros y salí detrás de Eric. A veces era un soñado caballero, otras, como ahora, un real patán. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Eric se bajó de su Corvette y yo también, su sorpresa fue cuando yo entré a mi casa y él no pudo.

- Sookie, tienes que invitarme a entrar – me dijo en tono sarcástico, como si estuviese hablando con una tonta

- Lo sé, por eso no lo he hecho – vi como su cara se desfiguraba y en el momento que comenzaba a disfrutarlo, oí unos pensamientos confusos cerca. Había un cambiaformas rodeando mi casa, miré a Eric, quien lo olió inmediatamente y sacó sus colmillos quedando lo más dentro de la casa que podía, solo a un par de centímetros de donde yo me había detenido.

- Sookie, invítame a entrar – me ordenó sacando los colmillos y sin perder la panorámica detrás de mí – no estoy jugando, invítame a entrar – me repitió esta vez furioso, de manera que bajo ninguna circunstancia podría haberme negado

- Entra Eric – dije llena de miedo, en un segundo estaba dentro de la casa. Podía ver como su cuerpo se había puesto alerta, listo para la lucha. Yo iba tras él, protegiéndome. De pronto, sentí un huracán de pensamientos dentro de mi cabeza que solo alcanzaron a advertir que me volteara para recibir a un enorme lobo abalanzándose sobre mi y otro sobre Eric.

El que atacó a Eric, no alcanzó a rozarlo siquiera porque el vampiro fue más rápido y lo lanzó lejos azotándolo contra la vidriera de la cocina. Pero el otro, se lanzó directo a mí y no tuve la fuerza ni la rapidez necesaria para esquivarlo, por lo tanto alcanzó a morderme un brazo. Eric, inmediatamente lo agarró del cuello y mientras lo asfixiaba, el cambiaformas comenzó a transformarse en humano y pronto tuve a un hombre desnudo frente a mí.

-Dime quien te envió – le ordenó Eric, mientras yo intentaba por todos los medios de no llorar de dolor, a la vez que me cercioraba vía telepatía, que el otro cambiaformas estaba muerto. Había sido demasiado fácil. – si me lo dices tendrás tu única oportunidad de vivir.

- No puedo – respondió él y Eric apretó con más fuerza, de pronto vi que el tipo ya no reaccionaba

- Lo mataste! – grité

- Solo está desmayado, tiempo suficiente – cargó al tipo hacia una de las habitaciones mientras yo lo seguía tratando de cortar la hemorragia de mi brazo. El maldito probablemente había atacado mi vena para que Eric perdiera su control sobre mí, pero él no sabía que Eric, aún con todo lo que despreciaba a los humanos, tenía más autocontrol que nadie. Sobretodo hablando de mi, ya que le era de mayor utilidad… eso me frustraba, ¿Que tanto me desearía él, si yo fuera una camarera común y corriente, que no tuviera el don de la telepatía? Amarró al hombre a la cama y luego me acompañó al que había sido el cuarto de mi abuela y actualmente lo usaba yo.

- ¿Que pasa? – pregunté

- Esto – tomó mi brazo herido y me lo mostro ciertamente me estaba haciendo inmune al dolor físico – deberás beber mi sangre para recuperarte

- No, estás loco?

- Que explicación darás Sookie? Tienes la clara marca de que algo te mordió – me dijo mostrándome la evidencia. El se tomó la muñeca y se mordió ofreciéndome su brazo. Yo sabía las consecuencias. Beber de su sangre, significaba algo importante para mí. La Sangre de vampiro agudizaba tus sentidos, era casi como una roca. Pero la verdad me dolía mucho y era cierto ¿Qué razones podía dar? Tomé el brazo que me ofrecía – bebe mi sangre Sookie – dijo con placer mientras yo succionaba ese néctar maravilloso, comenzando a sentir sus efectos rápidamente, sobre todo aquellos que tenían connotación sexual. A Eric le salieron los colmillos y yo me detuve, sabía lo que significaba eso. Dudé por un momento, pero el lazo que nos unía en ese momento era mayor. Me acerqué a él solo unos centímetros y Eric hizo el resto, de una manera rápida pero suave tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos y me besó. Mi cuerpo no se equivocaba al reaccionar así, si se notaba su amplia experiencia en un simple beso, no quería ni pensar en una algo más avanzado… tal como avanzaban sus manos por mi espalda hasta que se posaron en mi trasero, apretándome contra él. Sentir su masculinidad en mi estómago me hizo gemir…

- Sookie – susurró mi nombre en mi oído y gemí – Sookie – volví a escuchar, pero esta vez su tono cambio… - Sookie, Oye Sookie – Jason me sacudió y me miraba de manera burlesca– me quieres decir ¿qué demonios estabas soñando?

**Hola a todas! Primero que todo, gracias por los reviews, son realmente motivantes. **

**Espero les siga gustando la historia. **


	3. El Regreso

- Mierda Jason - dije enderezándome - donde está Eric?

- Dijo que debía atender unos asuntos. Ese tipo es extraño… bueno, es un vampiro, ya lo sé, pero…- me levanté y me miré al espejo, mi aspecto era como si nada hubiese pasado. Miré mi brazo… si, había sucedido… pero hasta donde era real? Tal vez hice algo que…

- No - exclamé. Jason me miró extrañado

- Que pasa ahora Sook?

- Jason yo… - escarbé en su cabeza, a ver si tenía imágenes mías en algo extraño… No, nada mío. - Oh por Dios Jason, controla tus pensamientos

- Lo siento… Hey! Tu eres la que debes mantenerte fuera de mi cabeza, vale? - me apuntó con el dedo acusador - Andas en algo raro Sook, quiero que me cuentes… que pasa entre tú y ese vampiro?

- Nada - respondí insegura, ya que el solo hecho de pensar en Eric había revolucionado mis hormonas. Su sangre… podía sentirla, tenía sangre de un vampiro milenario en mi cuerpo y se sentía bien… Hasta donde habíamos llegado? Y si yo me había desmayado de puro placer? Me imaginé teniendo sexo con Eric, un calor recorrió mi cuerpo, me estremecí. No creo que hubiésemos tenido sexo, Eric no sería tan bastardo de tener sexo y luego dejarme desmayada… bueno, lo más probable era que sí - Entonces alcanzaste a verlo antes que se fuera

- De hecho, él me llamó. Vamos, quien podría querer visitar a su hermana a las 3 de la mañana? - miré el reloj en mi velador. Cierto - me llamó porque te habías desmayado y él tenía que salir, pero por lo visto solo estabas profundamente dormida, si incluso estabas soñando… - me miró con cara de pícaro - vamos, que estabas soñando… al menos dime con quién?

- idiota - le dije y me senté en la cama - gracias por venir - lo abracé - pero ya estoy bien, puedes volver a tu casa - le sonreí tranquilizándolo, aunque realmente nunca estuvo muy preocupado… era Jason, mi hermano que conocía desde que nací, no le podía pedir más. Además quería estar sola, necesitaba hablar con Eric para saber hasta dónde habíamos llegado. A penas se fue, marqué el teléfono - Pam, soy Sookie

- Ya lo sé, nuestra humana favorita - respondió ella con sarcasmo, tan típico de Pam - Eric está hablando con la Reina

- Sophie Anne está ahí?

- ajá, tienen al licántropo de rehén e intentan que de algo de información - me imaginé las torturas que estaba recibiendo ese pobre tipo… Pobre? Vamos! Me trató de matar, vaya a saber uno porqué. Espero al menos que Eric lo averiguara

- Pam?

- Sookie? - Pam siempre lograba hacerme sentir como una tonta, pero a pesar de eso, era una de los vampiros más cercanos, incluso podía calificarla como mi amiga

- Yo he bebido sangre de Eric, otra vez - reconocí - que tan fuerte es nuestro lazo?

- Lo suficiente como para que incluso yo sienta lo caliente que están uno por el otro - tan diplomática como siempre - Sookie, no es por meterme, pero acaso Bill te provoca algo así? Yo… ya no recuerdo cómo se siente… me refiero en sentido humano, claro porque…

- Si - la interrumpí antes que me diera detalle. Aunque no estaba segura si Bill me provocaba algo así - Ok Pam, debo dejarte. Yo… tengo que dormir

- Está bien, algún recado para Eric?

- Estaré mañana al atardecer por ahí - le corté y me quedé pensando. A Bill lo amaba, de eso no había duda, sería mi hombre ideal si no fuera un vampiro, aunque si no fuese un vampiro tampoco podría relacionarme con él.. Ok, basta de reflexiones por hoy.

Al otro día hablé con Sam, sobre el tema de los licántropos, necesitaba saber si conocía alguna organización sistematizada de licántropos, necesitaba tener información. Al anochecer estaba clavada en la puerta de Fangtasia, entré como si fuera mi casa. Pam me sonrió al verme dirigirme a la oficina de Eric, quien tenía a una jovencita de la cual se estaba alimentándose. A penas me vio entrar, casi la tiró al suelo

-Sookie - me saludó - vete - le dijo a la niña, quien salió de su oficina odiándome en lo más profundo de su ser. Cuando quedamos solos sentí la tensión sexual entre nosotros, inmediatamente mi respiración comenzó a agitarse y sentí mi ropa interior mojada. - Gusto en verte, que te trae por aquí

- Averiguaste algo de los licántropos? - asintió

- Querían la carpeta que iba dirigida a la Reina, saben que Bill está trabajando para ella por lo que pueden intentar tomarte de rehén. Por encargo de Sophie Anne seré tu protector hasta que bill regrese - sonrió satisfecho y yo me sentí morir - esta noche comenzamos, estás lista? - tomó las llaves de su coche y se paró a mi lado

- Necesito más información, Bill está al corriente de esto? - Eric asintió

- Bill no puede decir que no cariño, son órdenes de la Reina… además no le conviene.- Salimos con Eric llevándome casi a la arrastra, estacionó el coche y entramos - Sookie, relájate en serio - Eric se sentó a ver televisión y yo me fui a mi cuarto, no podía estar en la misma habitación que él con todo el deseo que sentía, luego bajé a la cocina a preparar un café y justo Eric se había entibiado una trueblood, una gota de sangre quedaba en sus labios. Maldito vampiro condenadamente sexy, por un momento no pude pensar más que en follármelo ahí y cuando volví a tener conciencia de mi, Eric estaba a mi lado mirándome con sus colmillos afuera. Era obvio que sentía lo que me provocaba, él era tan consciente como yo de lo que sentía en ese momento. Cansada de controlarme, posé mi mano en su pecho y la subí hasta llegar a su nuca, atrayendo su cabeza hacia mí hasta poder besarlo. Pronto el beso era desesperado, comencé a recordar la noche anterior. Sus manos comenzaron a vagar por mi cuerpo, mis manos recorrían cada fibra muscular que se le marcaba, hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón. Levanté su camiseta negra y él me ayudó a quitársela por sobre la cabeza. Con una mano, me tomó y me subió al mesón de la cocina, comenzó a besarme el cuello, sentía como esos colmillos estaban a punto de rasgar mi piel. Quitó mi camiseta negra de Merlotte's y con ella mi sostén, dejando nuestros torsos desnudos rozándose. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, como aprisionándolo. Así y sin parar de besarnos, Eric nos llevó a mi cuarto.

Me depositó en la cama y se arrodilló, desabrochando mis pantalones y deshaciéndose de ellos en una velocidad asombrosa. Me besó y comenzó de a poco a trazar un camino de besos, hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, acomodó mis piernas sobre sus hombros y comenzó a darme el mejor sexo oral de mi vida. Todas las épocas vividas se reflejaban claramente en la experticia de su lengua, mi cuerpo se controlaba solo, estaba totalmente fuera de mi. La sensación de sus colmillos, rozando mis zonas más sensibles hizo que llegará pronto a un primer orgasmo. Su sonrisa, no ayudó más que en seguir provocándome, nos giré y me puse a horcajadas encima de él. Comencé a cabalgarlo, sus manos ayudaban mis movimientos y recorrían mi cuerpo. Cuando sentía que estaba a punto, se lo pedí

- Ahora, muérdeme - Eric se incorporó y me miró a los ojos, continuamos con el movimiento y cuando estaba a punto de venirme, Eric me ayudó enterrando sus colmillos en mi cuello. Sentí como los dos llegábamos juntos al orgasmo. Caí rendida sobre él - Oh Dios mío

- Al fin - dijo Eric lamiendo las últimas gotas de sangre de mi cuello

- Espero ahora estés feliz, Eric - esa voz la podía reconocer en cualquier parte… Bill.


End file.
